


We'll Find Our Way

by wylielx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Drabbles, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylielx/pseuds/wylielx
Summary: Family drabbles in the lives of Aaron and Robert.I'm hoping to take prompts as well as writing some of my own ideas.My first work in this fandom that I'm super excited to share!





	We'll Find Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short first chapter, but I have a couple of prompts planned and written out already and those are longer than this chapter.  
> I'm also taking prompts, so if you guys have anything in mind, let me know if the comments below.  
> hope you enjoy some family fluff!

It must have been four in the morning when Aaron registered the small whimpers coming from across the room. He got up, making sure not to wake Robert, and grabbed Seb, cradling the small boy against his chest, shushing him softly as he rubbed his palm against the boy’s back. All of this, parenting—it was still new. Changing nappies, making bottles, waking up at ungodly hours, steering around strollers and tugging around car seats and diaper bags, all of it was still new, different. With each passing day, Aaron was learning new things about Seb. He knew that Seb loved all attention on him. Whenever anyone turned away or engaged in conversation, he began to whine and wiggle. Once the attention was set back on him, he’d babble and smile a bright smile, it was a grin more like, knowing he got his way. Aaron knew that Seb’s favorite spot to fall asleep on was his chest, cradled there as Aaron ran his hand on his back in circular motions, soothing him quietly. Robert would scold him for it, telling him Seb wouldn’t want to fall asleep any other way, Aaron didn’t mind. Seb was now a part of his life, that, he was getting used to.

Seb managed to quiet down but didn’t go back to sleep. His eyes were wide open, shiny with unshed tears. Aaron wondered if maybe he’d had a bad dream to have woken up in tears. It tugged at his heart, knowing he couldn’t protect Seb from his own dreams, from something he didn’t even know could have an effect on the small boy. Making sure Robert hadn’t woken up, Aaron made his way out of their room and down the stairs with Seb cradled against him. Seeing as Seb wasn’t planning on going back to sleep anytime soon, Aaron decided Top Gear would be the only other alternative. Even Robert began to recognize how Seb preferred cars over any other toy that was tossed his way. Books and movies and shows that had cars had the boy intrigued, had him smiley and happy.

Once downstairs, Aaron made quick work of preparing a bottle for Seb, hoping that would coax him back to sleep. He fed the boy, changed his nappy, and settled him back on his chest as he kept up commentary on the episode of Top Gear they were watching. It was nearing six in the morning when Seb had finally fallen back to sleep and Aaron was on the verge of falling too. He considered getting up and going back upstairs and risking waking Seb up. He opted for laying on the couch with Seb sandwiched between him and the backrest of the sofa. The last thing he registered was Seb’s soft breathing and tiny, thudding heartbeat before drifting off.

 

Robert woke up slowly, the early morning light shining through their curtains. It was still new, waking up here, in the bed, he now shares with Aaron, in the room he not only shares with Aaron, but with his son. A content smile crept onto his lips as he reached his arm across, searching for Aaron but finding nothing but a cold, empty space. He sat up abruptly, running a hand through his hair looking over to Seb’s cot, finding it empty as well.

He tried not to panic, he really did. Only, the past came back to haunt him and Aaron’s distant confession came back to him. A confession that threatened the safety of his son, a confession Aaron made when he was in a dark place, hurt and angry.

He tries not to panic, only he does, and then he’s rushing out of bed and out the door, skidding down the spiral stairs, but what he finds, it leaves him breathless. Aaron’s cradling Seb on his chest, both of them sound asleep, a blanket carelessly thrown over both of them. It makes Robert’s chest flood with guilt for even thinking Aaron would—not Aaron. He wouldn’t—he was in a bad place when he said what he said and maybe he did mean it, but now he’s here. Sleeping with Robert’s son against his chest. Robert wonders how long they’ve been downstairs. How long had Aaron been up with Seb? Was his son crying throughout the night? Is that why Aaron ended up downstairs? It made him wince, thinking that Aaron gave up sleep in order to get Seb back to sleep. He made a move to grab Seb so he could usher Aaron upstairs for some sleep in an actual bed, but once he laid his hand on Seb’s back, Aaron’s grip on the boy tightened. Like he was able to sense it in a way—it made Robert’s heart burst.

The older man opted for gently touching Aaron’s shoulder, willing the younger man to wake up. Aaron slowly opened his eyes, wincing as he tried sitting up.

Robert smiled.

“You know you could have woken me up, ya idiot. Why did you come down here anyway? Here,” he made a move to grab Seb now that the younger man was awake only for Aaron to pull back, squinting up at Robert.

“You’ll wake ‘im. Just let him sleep a while more, he was up early since his dad thought it’d be a brilliant idea to let him take a late afternoon nap yesterday.”

Robert raised an eyebrow.

“So I should have let him cry all afternoon? Yeah, now that I look at it, I’m a terrible father, letting my son sleep instead of whaling his lungs out.” They both chuckled, Robert’s expression turning serious when Aaron stifled a yawn.

Robert sat the armrest on the sofa, running his long fingers through Aaron’s messy curls. He liked Aaron’s hair like this.

“Seriously, what time did he wake up? You should’ve woken me. I would’ve gotten up—”

Aaron fixed him with a look, a small smile on his lips.

“Robert, seriously, I didn’t mind. You’d been running around all day yesterday, you needed the rest. Seb, he's permanent, I need to start getting used to late nights. I have a feeling there's a lot of those in store.”

As if on cue, Seb began to stir, tiny arms stretching out over his head. Aaron smiled.

“My little mate and I got to watching Top Gear anyway. Of course, I didn’t mind staying up with him.” Seb’s hands tangled in Aaron’s beard, gleeful gurgling noises leaving his lips as Aaron finally sat up. Robert watched them both. Seb had a liking for Aaron from the very moment his husband made contact with him. Always smiling, always happy when Aaron’s attention was on him. Aaron had a soft side, the side not many had the privilege of witnessing. It’s like now there was another soft spot there, one just for Seb and, that thought alone had Robert’s heart bursting in his chest.

He got off the sofa, reaching a hand out for Aaron.

“Come one then, you lot, let’s go back to bed a while more. He’s still tired from the looks of it.” Seb was nodding off against Aaron’s chest, hands still on his husband’s face. Aaron got up, holding Seb close as he went up the staircase, Robert following behind.

Once in their bedroom, Aaron laid Seb down in the middle of their bed, laying himself down on the left side of the bed. He was already close to drifting off when he caught sight of Robert watching him from the doorway. He yawned and patted the empty space on the other side of Seb.

“Come on then, stop creeping from the doorway and come lay down with our son.”

_Our son._

Aaron was yawning again, his eyes closed this time. Robert didn’t think that this would ever be his, that this would be his family, that this would be his house, or that this would be his life. But here he was. He was getting into bed with his husband, _their_ son laying between them both. This was Robert Sugden’s life now—yeah, it's a good life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!


End file.
